


Morgana Doing Cat Stuff

by hose0kk



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Comedy, Drabble Collection, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Multi, No Plot/Plotless, Stupidity, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-03-26 21:24:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13866297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hose0kk/pseuds/hose0kk
Summary: Morgana denies that he's a cat, he claims to be a human. But is he really?A collection of Morgana's cat side! Nothing but pure humor from the phantom thieves messing with our favourite cat!





	1. A New Toy

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to do something fun, Morgana never gets the spotlight often so here some fun added to my works lol there's more chapters to come, so I hope y'all enjoy thissss!!!

Ren was done with his part-time job for today, it was an ass to keep up with but he really needed the moneyto buy new parts for lockpicks. It's not really easy mending customers at the cashier, especially on a busy day. Hey, at least he has some cash now.

He sighed tiredly, grimacing when he remembered he has homework, not to mention it was a school night. Right when he wants to use up all his time at night for making new things, the plan was immediately thrown out the window.

He quickly changed out of his work uniform to his usual everyday wear while his thoughts were drifting to his time schedule. Pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance, rolling his eyes back.

He has a headache to think about homework right now, he just wants to go home.

Folding his uniform nicely, he placed it back safely into the locker. He turn his back to hear scurrying only to see Morgana rushing to his bag and climbed inside of it, already done with the day and sound asleep. Looks like Ren isn't the only one who's tired.

Slowly picking up the bag, careful not to wake the poor cat. He exited the employees room, greeted his worker acquaintances, smiling tiredly to them.

He was ready to get out of the place when something catches his eye, he spots what it looks like a laser toy in the knick knacks section. Three days of working here and he didn't even realized that they had new stuff coming in, so he decided to inspect closer. He picked one of them up from the basket, testing them by turning them on, a red dot shining out of the mechanism.

The laser toy was small and had a keychain attached to it, it was designed for cats at ¥300.

_Especially for cats._

An idea popped out of Ren's mind, snickering slightly from the thought of it. He turn his back to the out cold feline in his bag, a mischievous smile on his face.

-

The next day.

He called out the Phantom Thieves for a meeting by message, all of them following their leader's orders and ready to pack up from school and head to Leblanc.

Getting down from the station, Ren walked in the cramped streets of Yongen Jaya, fiddling with the keychain of the laser toy. He kept it for safekeeping in his pocket but he wanted to put it to use later on so he decided to hold it, sometimes twirling it around his fingers.

Curious, Morgana raised a brow at the thing, the boy had been meddling the thing in his hand for quite some time and he had no absolute idea what it was.

"What is that... thing?" Morgana asked the male, looking down to the toy in his hand, genuinely interested in the small contraption. Ren grinned, trying to put a cool facade while holding in his laughter.

"Nothing." His stupid mischievous smirk was on his face again, Morgana narrowed his eyes at the boy, suspicious.

He asked again but the boy wouldn't answer. He asked another few times but he didn't listen. Morgana rolled his eyes, giving up entirely.

Soon, they arrived at the cafe. Along with the members of the Phantom Thieves, greeting each other cheerfully. The mood was just right, it was fun and inviting. All Ren had to do was test it out.

They had the meeting ready and all was going well, Ren taking charge as always, mentioned a few things about Mementos as he made subtle remarks to his members. While the others made small comments, Ryuji grinning brightly, pumped up to their plan, Ann chatted with Morgana, Yusuke nodding quietly to his leader's words, Futaba typing on her laptop and took notes, Makoto analyzing strategies for their next heist while Haru discussed for new weapons and armor as well.

The meeting was going great and it soon ended on a note for the next time they send a calling card. Even though Ren had in mind to go to Mementos, he decided against it. He did call everyone here for a reason, that is.

The team was relaxing, they were either on their phones or chatting up a storm. Ren decided it was time, so he pulled out the laser toy in his hand. He could feel Morgana's eyes on him and the toy.

The cat narrowed his eyes. "Ren, will you please tell me what exactly is that?"

Smirking, Ren turned in the device. A shooting red glow coming out of it, catching the feline's attention. He drew circles with the laser, almost like calling out for the cat to play.

Suddenly, Morgana jumped off the table, leaping right in front of Yusuke's and Haru's side, running towards the red dot. A meow that was almost like a growl came out of the cat and put all his energy to catching the red dot.

Ren finally let out laughter bubbling in his throat, playing with the laser toy, throwing off Morgana by drawing zig zag patterns on the wooden floor, watching the cat chase it. The others gasped, widened their eyes to the rare sight of their usual confident and noisy feline into an actual _cat_.

Ryuji burst out of laughter, his eyes couldn't believe what he was seeing. Along with Futaba, quickly pulling out her phone recording the scene. Haru, Yusuke and Makoto stopped their actions and watched in surprise, not knowing how to react. Ann craning her head, letting out a few giggles.

Ren continued on using the laser toy, he couldn't contain his laughter. He kept looking on how Morgana's eyes would widened 2x bigger than before as his tail swished back and forth in excitement.

This was a sight to see, all Ren's problems and stress off his mind and he had to do was just turn on a switch to a cheap cat toy.

After a few minutes of laughter and remarks of Morgana being very "cat-like", Ren turned off the toy, laughing when he watched the feline look around desperately his surroundings for the red glowing dot.

The cat froze, his eyes growing back to it's normal size. Morgana breathed heavily, stopping in his posture and looked over his team, they were losing it. Even Yusuke and Makoto who were usually the serious ones, couldn't help but smile amusingly at the cat.

The cat's eyes twitched in annoyance, he glared daggers to their leader who was arrogantly raising his eyebrows, twirling the toy in his fingers. He climbed up the table, ready to pounce on the boy.

"H-How dare y-"

"Mona, you were so cute!" Ann giggled, picking up the cat and held him in her arms, her body shaking in laughter.

"Cute?!" Morgana horrifyingly meowed.

"What the hell was that?!" Ryuji kept laughing, along with Futaba rewatching back her recorded video.

"N-No! I-It was-"

"That was certainly interesting." Yusuke calmly remarked. Makoto nodded, agreeing at the thought, a smile on her face.

"W-Wait a minute here..! I-I'm not a-"

"Mona's true identity has been revealed!" Futaba dramatically showed the video to Morgana, who had a terrified look on his face.

"What the?! That's not me!" The feline screeched, watching himself on the phone.

"It looks like Mona-chan really does have a cat side!" Haru laughed.

"Haru! N-No! I-I-"

In the midst of Morgana stuttering, trying to his explain his actions. Ren called over Futaba to his side, whispering to her.

"Send me the video."

Futaba snorted, high-fiving him.


	2. Bath Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgana gets a bath.

Nothing beats like another day in Mementos, the Phantom Thieves had some missions to complete while getting some extra treasure in the mean time, digging lower and lower into the abyss of the train tracks.

Getting down to another floor, Futaba suddenly coughed.

"What the hell?" Futaba was waving away dust from her face, the thieves did the same as well. Dirt and dust polluting the entire floor, she checked the floor with the help of her persona, Necronomicon. It seemed that the floor was full of dirt, dust and fog but it couldn't scan the reason why.

"Why's it so goddamn dirty down here?!" Ryuji complained, coughing up.

"Everything looked fine on the last floor." Haru used her hat to brush the dust away from her.

"It truly is disgusting." Yusuke sighed, clearly annoyed with the atmosphere of the is floor, he wasn't going to find any painting inspiration here.

Ren closed up his mouth and nose, coughing a few times. Wondering what's in the depths on this floor they could find. He called up Morgana to change into bus form, the feline looked hesitant to shape shift on the dirty train tracks.

"Mona?" Ren questioned, looking down to the feline. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing." Morgana shivered, thinking of the outcome from traveling under such gross circumstances. He quickly and reluctantly transformed into his bus form, letting everyone into the vehicles, safe from the dirt. Well, except or himself of course.

"Hurry, Joker. I don't think I can stand staying on this floor for long." Morgana coughed, guided by the leader's hand, his lights illuminating the dark tunnel.

Whilst driving, Ren avoided combat at all costs, not wanting to fight in such dirtiness. The dirty fog concealed them away from enemies but it was still a disadvantage for the feline, since he's the one bare out in the dirt. He coughed and gagged.

"Blech! Something just flew into my mouth!" Morgana groaned, spitting.

"Just hold on a little more, Mona." Joker didn't want the poor cat to suffer through this, so he quickly tried his best to maneuver around to find the exit to the next floor.

"I'm all dirty and gross!" The cat continue to complain to his leader.

"We'll clean you up later."

"Good! Make me fluffy and beautiful."

"You do know that I have to wash you, right?"

"Wait! N-No! I demand a brushing! Not a bath!" Morgana bickered, his voice panicked at the thought of water. He doesn't want to go through all that soap and cleaning again! Nope!

"If you keep complaining, then a bath is what you'll get." Ren sighed, laying down the law as the leader. His stern warning kept the cat quiet but he still grumbled all the way to the next stop.

On the next floor, the thieves were more than relieved to be breathing air more than dust this time. The floor looked clearer and cleaner compared to the last one and Futaba's persona still couldn't pin point why it was still like that.

"Finally!" Morgana breathed, his fur covered in a layer of dirt and other dirty chemicals that he's not aware of. He was absolutely shocked.

"My fuuuuuurrrrr!" He groaned childishly, waving up to Ren who sighed for the millionth time today. "Look at my beautiful fuuuurr!!" Morgana continued.

Ren facepalmed. Even through his mask, the members could see the bluntness through his eyes. He's used to this.

"Alright, alright. Let's head home for today." Ren raised his head up, rolling his eyes. The thieves look at each other in confusion. "Because _someone's_ eager to get home for a bath!" He pan his annoyed stare to the feline.

The cat panicked, shaking his head. Yelling "No!" to the boy then to Futaba, then at Haru, Ann, Makoto, Yusuke, and Ryuji. Almost like he's telling him to help him, but the members stood quiet.

Ren crossed his arms, watching the cat beg for mercy nervously. He remembers the first time the cat took a bath, it took about 2 hours to get him into the bathroom and another 2 hours to clean him, and this was only with the help of Futaba and Haru. Despite the cat's screeching and scratching, it was definitely worth it.

But the process was... tiring.

Ren has no idea how to convince the cat to take a bath this time.

-

"Are we seriously doing this again?" Futaba grimaced, remembering the first time they had to bathe the feline.

"We gotta." Ren was unsure himself as he casually walks in the cafe, holding his book bag tightly against his chest, fully aware the struggling cat is in it, wriggling himself. After a exhausting day in the Metaverse, all Ren wants to do is rest but..

He's in for another battle.

Greeting Sojiro, he rushed upstairs, almost letting his bag slip but he caught it just in time. He hears a loud meow from the bag, he places the book bag on the table and slowly opened it, only to be greeted with a very _unhappy_ Morgana.

"Were you trying to choke me to death?!" The cat hissed, getting out of the bag. The layer of dirt still on his fur, Ren glanced at his bag and realized the dirt had now been transfered to his precious bag.

"Okay, I'm sorry! It was the only way I could keep you from running away from your bath!" Ren sighed.

If Morgana could pout, he would but he can't so he settles with a frown.

Ren hears the redhead climb up the stairs, as she watches them argue, snickering. He rubs his nape, still hesitant.

"Don't you want to be clean?" He asked monotonously.

"Well.. yeah." Morgana looked away, despite his arguments not wanting a bath, he still wants to be clean.

"Then let me bath you, it won't take long as long as you don't try to run away from me." Ren scolded him, he felt like he was talking to a child.

The feline stood quiet, looking at his dirtied self, he sighed. "Fine." He quietly murmured.

"On one condition."

Morgana rolled his eyes.

"Don't scratch me." Ren says, crossing his arms.

"I'm not a kid! I know what to do!" The feline seemed offended of his words.

Ren snorted. "We'll see about that." He shook his head, walking towards downstairs. "I'm going to get water ready. _Don't_ go anywhere."

With the boy downstairs, the cat looked at Futaba who was casually leaning against the wall, shrugging.

"Why does he treat me like this?! It's like I'm a child to him!" Morgana whined.

"Well, technically, you're his cat." Futaba remarked.

"Am not a cat!"

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are."

"I'm not!"

" _Yes_ , you are."

"I'm an honest to god human!"

Futaba narrowed her eyes, looking doubtful. She decides not to fight back, besides she didn't know where Mona's fate lands, she didn't know if he was a human or not. In her opinion, she rather have Mona as he is. She loves his fluffy fur and his blue cat eyes, if he was a human, it would just feel wrong.

Either way, as much as she wants to hug the cat and annoy him, she has to bathe him too.

Quickly, the redhead picks up the feline in her arms, not caring that the dirt was already clung to her shirt. "C'mon, let's get you squeaky clean!"

Right when he's picked up, Morgana had second thoughts, panicking.

"A-Are you sure we're doing this?!" The feline meowed, scared for his life. Already being carried down the stairs, he can hear water running.

"You said you'll do it! Or what, you a scaredy cat?" Futaba giggled, holding the cat tightly in case if Morgana decides to jump out of her arms and out the cafe.

Morgana scoffed. "Of course not! I-I'm just..making sure!" 

"Yeah, right." Futaba teased, a huge grin on her face, heading right into the toilet.

Sojiro watched the girl carrying the cat, he sighed and decided to close up shop. It's not very good cafe atmosphere with a screaming cat and sounds of water splashing from the toilet.

Inside the bathroom, Ren had his sleeves rolled up as he squatted down to fill up the pail with water. It was too bad that the toilet was too small and cramped, the space was enough for two people and Ren had to find a suitable pail to fit there. He looked up to a cheerful Futaba and a nervous cat in her arms.

"Alright, let's get you cleaned up." Ren smiled.

Morgana gulped. He was put down next to the water and immediately thought of just getting out of the door, _right now._

"But wait! I-I change my mind! I-I can't do this! W-Wai-"

"No buts!" Futaba claimed, holding the cat in place, but slowly placing him into the water.

"Just calm down, the water isn't going to hurt you." He watched the cat breathe heavily at his fur making intact with the water. The two waited for the feline to ease his breath, not wanting to force him into the bath.

"You okay?" Ren asked after a few seconds of waiting, the cat seemed to slow down, trying to get uses to the water. He still looked uncomfortable.

"Yeah. I think."

"Alright, don't worry alright? This will take a few minutes." Ren reassured, slowly splashing the water around the cat. Getting into the crooks and crannies of his fur, letting the dirt flow down to the soap water.

"But, hell! The water is cold!" The cat shivered slightly.

Ren brushed the cat, to calm the cat and also clean him. Futaba cleaned him up from his face and front side while Ren focuses on the cat's body, mixing the exclusive cat shampoo that he had to buy recently. Soon, the feline looked nicer, cleaner and smelled nice.

Ren was surprised that the cat was calmer than usual, he still had discomfort with water but he dealt with it much better than their first time.

Later then, Morgana was now clean. The two teenagers were more than happy to let the cat out of the water but instinctively he shakes the excess water off of him, resulting the water to splash into the teenager's faces and their clothes.

"C'mon! I'm all wet now!" Futaba whined.

Ren just groaned, he had no place to complain because he was the one who suggested to bathe the cat in the first place. He grabbed the unused towel he place ready and gave it to Futaba.

"Futaba, go upstairs and dry off Morgana first, I gotta throw the water and clean the bathroom real quick." He instructed, running his fingers through his hair.

The redhead nodded, wrapping the large towel around the wet feline before picking him up outside the door. She shows off a big smile to Sojiro, holding up Morgana (who was now groaning) proudly.

"We did it, Sojiro!" Futaba laughed.

Sojiro chuckled, looking at the Morgana's miserable face. "That's good, kid. Now bring the poor cat upstairs, it looks like he went through hell."

Futaba then brought the cat upstairs, she settled him down on the table before ruffling him dry. In result with a very funny fluffy looking cat, his fur pointing out in all directions. The redhead let out a few snickers as she picks him up with the towel again, wrapping him like a baby.

"Futaba, what are you- Oh, this is nice actually." Morgana was baby wrapped, despite his fur still damp, this was quite comfortable. He felt warm after that horrid cold bath, but he's clean now. Not to mention he was extremely exhausted from driving around Mementos today, it feels like now's truly the time for him to finally get some rest.

Futaba playfully swung and rocked the "baby" around, humming a tune. She hears footsteps climbing up the stairs, she greeted Ren, who's shirt was regretfully wet from cleaning the bathroom. She placed a finger on her lips, trying to conceal her laughter from waking up a purring Morgana.

Ren stifled a chuckle seeing Morgana sleeping happily in the redhead's arms, it was quite the image yet it was quite adorable. Quickly, he pulled out his phone and snapped a picture. Futaba posing happily to the male, showing off the baby wrapped cat in her arms. Ren quickly sent it to the Thieves group.

Ren: [image]

Ren: Futaba's child is happily asleep.

Ryuji: ...Is that Mona?

Ryuji: I just got the notification with that caption and almost got myself a heart attack. Jeez, stop with the weird captions, man.

Ann: OMG AW

Haru: How adorable..!

Yusuke: What a beautiful image. It sparks happiness to my heart!

Futaba: He's my son now!

Futaba: He's purring in my arms, by the way.

Ann: THATS SO CUTE

Haru: My heart can't take this!

Makoto: I take it that the bath is a complete success?

Ren: Yup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used to do this with my cat and Morgana reminds me too much about him so I had to do this! :> Hope y'all enjoyed it!


	3. Therapy Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgana's actions catches Ren's classmate's attention and soon to be met with an interesting result for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took my time with this one lol it's quite cheesy (it might be a little out of character for mona to be doing this idk) bUT I CAN IMAGINE HIM DOING IT DHDJDH enjoy !!

Ren was bored in class, it was recess and he would like to talk to someone. Ann was out to get something to eat and most of the students in his class were too busy or never bothered with him unless it was some "juicy" rumors about him again.

But he has someone who's very dear to him who he can talk to and he's sleeping in his desk.

Back then, when Ren first brought Morgana around the school in his book bag. No one really noticed, right until the teachers saw the feline during the exams. In result, he was sent to the council room for it. Makoto and Kawakami tried their best to explain to the other teachers that Morgana was in fact a "therapy cat" and that someone like Ren should have it to ease "anger issues" and "violent manner" for a delinquent. Ren sighed inwardly at the thought, it was their only way to keep the cat near to him. But looking back, Ren laughed at the memory. The feline wasn't too keen to be called a therapy cat but he settled with it.

And, surprisingly. Ren was more than glad to get to keep Morgana thanks to Makoto and Kawakami.

Slowly, more and more people found out about him and his therapy cat. It started with his classmate who sat right behind him. Ren wasn't really friends with the guy, to say, but he wasn't one of those meddling rumor induced lovers on the other side of his class.

Ren looked down to Morgana, who was awake now but still half asleep, they shared eye contact.

"Had a good nap?" He asked. The feline nodded.

"I dreamt about Lady Ann, it was beautiful." The cat sighed dreamily.

Ren rolled his eyes playfully before raising his hand to pet the cat, he purred at the touch and stretched out in the small desk. His tail flicked happily when the male stroked him right behind his twitching ears, he felt a smile creeping on his face seeing Morgana in such a good mood.

It wasn't a lie when they said Morgana was a therapy cat, to Ren, playing with him really eased his anxiety and his stress at times. It truly was fate to meet Morgana back then they were in Kamoshida's Palace, Ren was extremely thankful.

Using two hands, Ren stroke the purring cat and gradually moved his hands to the cat's stomach. The cat growled playfully and grabbed his hand and bit his fingers. Ren chuckled, it was a soft bite, it didn't hurt at all. Morgana didn't want to hurt him, of course.

Without realizing, Ren had some of his classmates eyeing him from afar, whispering as they watched the delinquent playing with his cat. It was a rare opportunity to see Ren to be such a cat lover, of course, his classmates were assholes. They just were completely fascinated to watch the man who was called _violent, intimidating, scary_ to be hand wrestling with his cat.

_"Hey guys, look at Amamiya."_

_"He's playing his cat again."_

_"... Is that a cat?!"_

_"Dude, you just noticed?! He's been bringing that cat around for the past few months!"_

_"I heard from the teachers it was a therapy cat, that's why they let him bring a cat to school."_

_"Hey, if he can bring a cat, can I bring my dog? "_

_"It's so weird to see Amamiya so... smiley."_

_"I always see him so tough and scary but now..."_

_"It's kinda cute to see this side of him."_

_"Cute? You're kidding me right?_

_"But I see him so differently now!"_

_"Are you guys sure this is the same guy who was said to bring a knife to school?"_

_"But the cat is pretty adorable."_

_"It's so fluffy!"_

_"You think if he lets me pet it if I asked nicely?"_

Ren continued to try fight off the cat, Morgana biting his fingers and bunny-kicking his arm, the boy completely oblivious to the whispers of his classmates.

"Alright, alright. I surrender." Ren ruffled the cat's head, ending the playful fight. Morgana craning his head up in pride at his success.

"They're whispering about you again." Morgana pointed to his classmates who were huddled into a group. The boy just scoffed and shrugged.

"Nevermind about them." He whispered but Morgana shooked his head.

"They were talking about me as well." Morgana curiously looked over to the group. Confused by the comment, he also glanced over and eavesdropped on their conversation.

_"Y'know, I've only seen Amamiya smile when he's with his cat and his friends."_

_"That still isn't gonna change what I think about him though, he's still a delinquent."_

_"...But he hasn't really done anything wrong throughout the whole year though."_

_"C'mon! Are you serious?!"_

_"Dude, shut up. He'll hear you!"_

_"What if he gets his cat to scratch our faces?"_

_"Shit! He's looking here!"_

Ren watched them fumble with their backs facing him, his brows furrowed. Ren always knew that his classmates were terrified of him, they don't dare talk shit about him when he's around. But, It looks like they aren't going to stop screwing around with rumors about him for the rest of the day, and they've got Morgana into it too.

Ren sighed, leaning back to his chair.

"You okay there?"

Ren nodded. "...Yeah."

"They aren't gonna stop anytime soon." Morgana frowned.

"It'll be fine." He tiredly smiled, reassuring the cat. Soon, lunchtime was over. Kawakami walked into the class, ready to start their lesson. Meanwhile, Morgana looked up to Ren worriedly.

Finally, the school day has ended, all Ren wants to do is go home to his comfortable bed. But in order to do that he has to walk his way there, sadly. His own two feet exhausted just from standing up.

He waves goodbye to Ann, who happily waves back to him, saying goodbye to Morgana as well. He rubs his nape and shrugs off his sleepiness, he slide the classroom door to walk out into the busy hallway of Shujin Academy. He looked over his way to greet Ryuji, waiting in his normal place.

He was ready to call out the blonde's name until a pair of girls came up to him, he recognized them as first-years. They were just blocking his way right in front of Ryuji.

"... Can I help you, girls?"

"W-We've just wanted to give... this! T-To your cat!" Ren watched the girls quickly fumble with what it seems like, cat food. The girls were trembling, there was no doubt that they were quite scared of Ren.

"For Morgana?" Ren raised his eyebrows, puzzled. This was certainly new.

Hearing his name, Morgana climbed out of the bag, resting on Ren's shoulder casually. The two girls gasped, their face lit up to see the feline up close. The cat meowed, earning another string of gasps from the girls. To them, all they could hear were meows and growls but Ren hears a "What's going on?" from him.

"Oh! He's so cute!" One of the girls squealed.

"So fluffy!" They fawned over the cat. Flustered, Morgana widened his eyes in complete shock, glancing to Ren who was just as surprised as him.

"M-May I pet him?" The other girl excitedly, and quite desperately asked permission to stroke the cat.

Overwhelmed, Ren nodded. Leaning down a little bit for the girls to reach up to the feline on his shoulder. Morgana didn't flinch, but he accepted the petting, it seems he didn't mind but he definitely was weirded out. Nonetheless, the cat purred into the girl's hands.

They squealed at the response they got from the cat, calling him cute names and making high pitched voices. After a few moments, they stopped. Bowing to Ren and handing him the cat treats, waving cutely to the feline.

Confused in his state, Ren tried to process what just happened in the last few minutes. He watched Ryuji come up to him, it looks like he saw all of that as well.

"They gave me treats! Yes!" Morgana excitedly meowed, drooling to see the small vacuum packed food in the male's hands.

"Dude, what the hell did just happened?" Ryuji asked. Ren turn his head to the blonde.

"I think Mona just became more popular." Ren remarked, laughing.

-

This kept going on and on for the last two weeks, Morgana was given expensive cat food, treats and cat toys from the same people and even some new people. People fawn over the feline everytime Ren passes through the hallways. He's known to the first, second _and_ the third-years. His popularity skyrocketed to being "The delinquent's therapy cat", while Morgana really enjoys his new reputation to the school, Ren was extremely unsettled.

He doesn't mind that his cat was getting fame, he just wasn't used to the stares he's getting from strangers, teachers and his classmates, for God's sakes. They stare at the boy as if they're telling him to do something with Morgana and he really doesn't like the new found liking the school had for the cat. It was uncomfortable.

When the words reached to the Phantom Thieves, they weren't surprised. Apparently, being friends with Ren Amamiya means you're also ultimately Morgana's owner as well. Even Ann and Ryuji sometimes get Morgana's gifts from strangers only because some people were scared of facing Ren themselves.

Even Futaba commented, _"Mona's ego is already big as it is, it's just getting worse."_

Today, Ren finds himself in the same situation. He leans his face into his hand, feeling slightly uncomfortable stares at the back of his head. He tries to look outside the window as a distraction. In the mean time, he uses his free arm to cover his side of his desk, trying to avoid stares at the cat under his desk.

"I wonder what I'll get today." Whispered the feline, he was talking to himself. "Maybe treats? Another cat toy? Foooood? Sushiii?" He dreamily sighed at the thought.

Ren could hear the exasperated sighs from the blonde in front of him, Ann was getting stressed at the stares she and Ren to endure. She already gets enough gazes at her looks, this is much more different.

"Aren't you at least a little bit disturbed at the amount of gifts you're getting these days?" Ren whispered to the feline, his hand covering up his mouth. "What if someone decides to take you away from me?" He joked.

"I still prefer to stay with you." Morgana whispered, grumbling. He was embarrassed, Ren just snorted at the comment. The cat stretched around the desk until he was laying down on his back, his stomach exposed.

"Not gonna lie, I'm quite jealous the amount of fans you've gotten." Ren chuckled. Jealous was an understatement, he was fearing someone might actually take away Morgana away from him. The feline was an elite member of the Phantom Thieves, it's impossible of course, it was stupid for him to worry but Ren couldn't get the thought out of his mind.

He raise his hand up again to pet the cat and gradually moved to his stomach area. In a playful mood, Ren rubs his hand to give a nice belly rub to the cat.

Morgana respond with comfortable purring before he grabbed his wrist bit the boy's fingers again, unexpectedly licking his fingers as well. Ren was surprise to get that course of action, Morgana has never done that before.

Yet, it made Ren feel more relaxed. The anxiety pent up in him was dissolved as he peacefully watches Morgana clean his fingers lovingly.

"What's with you?" Ren laughed.

Morgana shook his head. "Nothing."

He's saying it's nothing but Ren knows that the feline really likes getting attention, getting popular might've been not so bad for him. Morgana feels loved but he still prefers to stay with the people he knows so that's why he's been so clingy towards him and the Thieves. It makes Ren feel relieved.

Sure, Morgana may have been self-centered at times and quite loud but the cat would sacrifice his life for the Thieves. Ren couldn't ask for better friend to have with him.

Suddenly, out of nowhere. Morgana crawl out of the desk. It breaks Ren's thoughts, he was ready to ask him what's wrong but he watched the feline climb onto his lap, settling his body weight on the male's thighs and resting his face on his knees.

Ren took time to understand what was going on before asking the cat upon the sudden random action. The cat responded with a glare to him, but there was still an evident of softness behind those cat eyes.

"Just shut up and let me stay here for the rest of the class." Ren laughed at the remark, brushing his fur for extra comfort. It seems that Morgana is embarrassed. Ann turned her back to look over the table, only to smile at the scene.

"Look at the popular lover boy!" Ann giggled, earning a quiet muffled _"Am not!"_ from the cat, he was hiding his head in shame.

Ren could feel stares from his classmates, awing and fussing over the adorable action that Morgana took. He smiled, stroking the cat softly to sleep.


	4. A New Friend (pt.1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren runs into a puppy on the way back from school, Morgana isn't too happy with it.

Ren walks home from school, he was just about to head to the station and meet up with Mishima at Akihabara to hang out. But he certainly didn't expect another acquaintance to bond with on the way there.

Ren was right in front of the Aoyama-Itchome Station Underground, suddenly, he flinced to the feeling of something touching his leg. He expected some kid bothering him or his classmates pranking him and looked down only to be greeted with a much greater sight.

Ren's eyes sparkled to see a young dirty-faced beagle puppy, tail-wagging and sticking out his tounge to him. He crouched down to the animal, his lips turning into a smile seeing such an adorable creature. He petted the dog and it nuzzled into his palm, Ren's heart melted at the sight.

"Hey, buddy." Ren talked softly to the puppy, scratching it's neck, wondering why there was no collar on it. "Where's your owner?"

The dog only barked happily, it doesn't seem to be that bothered that it was lost in the huge city of Shibuya.

On the other hand, someone else is not happy with the sight.

Right when Ren crouched to pet the _thing_ , Morgana was glaring at the dog like his life depends on it. His eyes twitched in annoyance, feeling a growl bubbling up his throat.

Ren didn't notice the growling cat in his bag but he was quite concerned about the canine, he doesn't want to leave the poor thing alone. Especially when it'll be late and dark at night, he feared the dog would be scared, starving, cold and alone. He definitely doesn't want that.

But Ren can't just bring another animal into the cafe, can he? One cat was enough for the old man. But two? A dog? He would be furious.

Ren pondered at the thought, trying to think a way to take care of the canine while search for it's owner. In the mean time, the confused puppy was more interested in the feline glaring daggers to it. The dog's eyes lit up and he yelped cutely at Morgana, jumping to get a better look at the cat.

Surprised at the sudden bark to him, Morgana narrowed his eyes at the dog, not understanding dog talk from the canine.

Ren laughed, he crouched lower do the puppy could see Morgana at it's height, much to Morgana's demise. The dog barked louder and happier, it tried it's best to climb Ren's knee to get an even greater look at the cat. Seeing it's struggle, Ren helps it up to his face with his two hands and he felt a wet lick to his nose, realizing that the dog just licked him. He laughed again, holding the dog near Morgana, who was against the action.

"N-No, no, no, _no, no, no_!" Morgana yelled out, backing up desperately from the dog's tongue. Horrified, he felt a long lick on his fur, drool sticking to the cat's face. He groaned loudly, shivering.

"It likes you, Mona."

"I beg to differ, it's trying to attack me!" Morgana screeched, hissing at the canine. The dog tilted it's head in confusion as a reply.

Ren rolled his eyes. "No, it's not."

"Get it away from me!" The cat hissed, backing even more until he fell back into the bag. The dog was just smiling happily, not sure what's happening.

Ren laughed, putting the dog back on the ground, trying to think ways he could find it's owners again. In the mean time, he placed the pup into his school bag, earning a shocked meow from the cat.

"What are you doing?!" Morgana screeched again, backing up to the space occupied by him. "This bag is big enough for one set of species here!"

"Calm down, Morgana. I just wanna bring it home to Yogen Jaya, I could probably contact the police or some pet stores in case for a lost dog." Ren picked up the bag and places it on his shoulder, he winced at the feeling of heavy weight of two animals but he has to bare with it for now. "Besides, I don't want to leave it here all alone."

The tilt of the school bag made Morgana slide down to the puppy, he groaned, not liking the feeling of another presence in the comfortable bag. The dog was sticking it's tongue out, snuggling the feline, who was craning his head to avoid any action involved with it.

"B-But.. What would Boss say?!"

"I'm not gonna bring the pup into the cafe. Sojiro would kill me if I did." Ren sighed, walking down the stairs of Aoyama Station Underground.

Morgana raise a brow in a mixture of annoyance and shock, then what the hell is he gonna do?

-

Right in front of Leblanc, the sunny day is slowly turning cloudy, Ren hears thunder from afar. He feared the rain might disturb the poor pup, he had to think fast. Looking around, he saw the warm comfort inside the laundry mat.

He saw the opportunity and he took it, the small laundromat was always empty anyway. It was Ren who comes and washes his clothes and armor, people rarely would come here. That means people wouldn't mind if a cute puppy would take place there right?

He places his book bag down on the ground, letting out both animals out. The pup was sitting down, well-behaved meanwhile a certain someone was grumbling angrily to himself.

"Morgana, stay here and make sure our guest doesn't go _anywhere_ , got it?" The feline narrowed his eyes at the command.

"Why me?!"

" _Because_ I need to set up a bed and get some food for the poor thing, it'll live here for now until I find it's owners." Ren sighed, turning his back and running quickly into the cafe to gather some stuff.

Morgana watched the boy disappear into the cafe and he was left alone with the dog, he was hesitant to look at it in the eye in case if it tries to take a single step near him. He glanced so quickly he only saw a spilt second of the drooling pup happily staring at him as if it's waiting for him to play with it or do remotely anything at least.

He glared at the dog, sitting away from it a meter away. He thought to himself, why would Ren bother with a such loud drool face? Well, the answer to that is Ren is nice person.

 _'Too nice'_ Morgana rolled his eyes at the thought.

Speaking of Ren, what was taking him so long? Morgana was basically suffering waiting next to sworn new enemy, who was wondering in front the laundry mat, sniffing around the foreign area.

Morgana sat up straight, his tail swishing side by side, catching the dog's attention. The pup watched the tail flicked and swiveled like a snake. The pup tried to catch it, quickly growing playful with the oblivious cat.

Only after a minute that Morgana noticed sounds of paws tapping on the cement floor behind him, he was already turning around to check what was the dog doing only to be met with another terrible fate. Morgana screeched when the dog suddenly pounced on him, barking up a storm, it's tail wagging playfully.

"G-Get off of me, you fool!" Morgana struggled with the heaviness of the canine, his worse nightmares finally coming true. He felt the dog lick a long stripe on his fur lovingly, he groaned inwardly, shivering. He's too grossed out to even call out for help, hence, he struggled more.

The cafe door was opened up with Ren holding a box, some blankets and a bowl of food in his hands, he looked down to the two animals before letting out a snort at the situation.

"Looks like you two are getting along well." Ren laughed, kneeling down to the tired pup resting on top of Morgana.

"Stop laughing, idiot!" Morgana growled. "It's not funny!"

"It kinda is." Ren smirked, still laughing.

The dog's ears perked up to Ren's voice, getting up from the annoyed feline and jumping on it's feet, greeting him by barking excitedly. It only made Ren laugh more.

"I've only been away for 5 minutes and you missed me already?" Ren softly talked to the pup.

It wasn't much but the laundromat was much better than living out cold in the streets, it was warm inside but it was constantly empty most of the time. Still, it was Ren's only option.

He placed down the bowl and it's new bed, and by bed, it was just a box and some clean blankets. He fluffed up the blankets, making enough space for the small pup to sleep in and almost immediately, the dog jumped into the box. It tapped it's paws happily on the soft blankets, as if thanking Ren for giving him shelter.

Ren smiled at it, he sat on the concrete floor as he watched the pup chomp on it's food. To keep himself busy, he checked it's fur for any fleas or any diseases on it's skin. He gently held the dog in place to check it's gender, it was a girl!

He smiled brightly, stroking the dog softly. "Good girl."

He was delighted to know that _she_ was in no pain or sickness aside from it's dirty fur, the pup must've been straying around Shibuya while her owner wasn't looking, despite having no collar on. Speaking of, he was suppose to try and contact any pet stores around in case.

But before that, Ren felt something wrong. He didn't know what it was, he was forgetting something. Until...

He cursed loudly, making the dog and Morgana flinch. He left Mishima hanging, Ren groaned. He was completely invested with the new friend he made that he forgot about the friends he had in real life. He search for his phone in his pocket, immediately contacting the boy. After a few beeps, he sighed in relief to hear Mishima's voice on the other line.

_"Ren?"_

"Mishima! I'm really sorry I couldn't meet up with you, something came up and I lost track of time."

_"O-Oh! It's fine, Ren. While I was waiting, I made some progress on the Phan-Site! So, my time wasn't completely wasted."_

Ren still tried apologizing more, feeling bad for leaving the boy alone waiting. No matter how many times he did, he still felt like Mishima was quite disappointed that he couldn't hang out with him today.

_"Ren, seriously. I-It's okay, man! I totally understand, I mean, you are busy for 'the job'!"_

Ren can hear excitement in Mishima's words, he didn't know why the boy was whispering while they're on phone. He chuckled.

"Y-Yeah. I guess you can say that."

_"That settles it! So don't worry too much about today, okay!"_

Ren lingered around the laundry mat, watching the new found pup that was comfortably laying on her back on her bed. Suddenly, an idea popped out of his mind.

"Wait, Mishima! Before you go, there's something I'd like to ask a favor from you."

_"What is it? Is it something for the Phantom Thieves o-or..!"_

"N-No, not exactly. It's... um.." His words were stuck in his throat, he felt hesitant to ask all of a sudden.

"Can you help me find any words out from pet stores or the police for a lost puppy?"

_"A lost puppy?"_

"...Yeah, it's a long story but it will really mean a lot to me if you did help." He stammered a bit, watching the pup squirm around her bed to sleep.

_"I'll do it."_

"I- Wait, you will?" Ren was surprised how fast Mishima took the offer.

_"Of course, it'll take a while but I think I can do it!"_

Ren didn't expect to get such a fast agreement but he did, he was glad. He exhaled a breath he didn't realize he was holding.

"It's only around Shibuya, so don't worry. I'm gonna send you the pictures of the pup and my explanation later, Thanks a lot, Mishima." He smiled, hoping to return the offer someday. He hung up the call once he said his goodbyes, he crouched down to the tired dog, petting her head softly.

"I'll get you back home, alright?" He whispered, his heart warming seeing a cute yawn from the pup.

Meanwhile, Morgana watched the whole thing happen. The entire time, he watched Ren pace around the area, he wasn't sure if he should open his mouth to say something so he lets it go. He watched him take a quick picture of the almost asleep puppy before sending it to Mishima, then he stopped typing on his phone and immediately went straight to the Phantom Thieves chatroom. Curious, Morgana inspected closer.

Ren: [image]

Futaba: PUPPY

Futaba: PUPPY PUPPY PUPPY PUPPYYYYY

Ann: OMG

Ann: I think my heart just died a bit inside.

Ryuji: Not gonna lie, dogs are really effin' adorable. Where did you find it?

Haru: How precious! It's so small and fluffy!

Yusuke: What a magnificent creature, such posture..!

Futaba: WHERE DID YOU FIND IT

Futaba: LET ME HOLD IT

Ren: Will you hold on for a second, I didn't even get the chance to explain.

Makoto: Is there a reason why you're with a dog right now? It's getting quite cloudy, I won't let you get sick if it rains, Ren.

Ren: I know, I know.

Ren took some time to reply his very, very long explanation about the dog and it's current situation, hoping to get some understanding to his members and why the pup was living in a laundry mat instead of his attic.

Makoto: You took a puppy home without realizing that it's owners might be around there? Is that wise?

Futaba: It seems more like he stole a puppy.

Ren: I DIDN'T STEAL IT CMON

Ren: I took precautions, it looked like it's been there for a while because of how dirty her fur was, she must've been lurking around Shibuya without any food or shelter for a few days now. Besides, it was late and I didn't want to leave the poor thing alone.

Haru: You are certainly such a nice man, Ren.

Ann: Yeah, the puppy must've been really lonely.

Ren: I couldn't just leave it, her eyes were killing me.

Ryuji: Either way, we'll help you search around for this pup's owner, aight dude?

Futaba: OH YES

Futaba: Commencing operation puppy search! Let's go, Phantom Thieves!

Makoto: Very well. You don't mind if I come by to Leblanc tomorrow after school to inspect further?

Ren: Sure, why not.

Futaba: ILL BE THERE TOO

Ann: LET ME IN ON IT TOO

Ryuji: HEY WAIT A MINUTE If you guys are going then don't leave me out! I wanna see the dog too!

Haru: Me too! I'll bring some treats for it!

Yusuke: I'll come by as well, it would be an absolute shame for me not to witness such a beautiful creature up close.

Ren: ... So you're all coming?

Morgana could feel another headache coming up imagining the chaos tomorrow if everyone was coming by tomorrow, he sighed when Ren sighed as well. He realized the dog was sound asleep, she must've been really tired. While Morgana didn't really like the new friend Ren has acquired, he felt somewhat at peace looking at the dog's sleeping face.

To be completely honest, Morgana was too ashamed to admit that he was jealous at the amount of quick love and affection that the puppy got. He's always heard of the arguments of cats and dogs owners on the internet and which is which is better, the feline preferred the latter but that was what he thought.

Since he first met Ren, the boy took him in and kept him as a pet cat around Sojiro and the school. He wasn't so happy being called a cat but he grown used to it, he figured it wasn't too bad but he never came across what Ren thought. Did Ren even like cats when he met him? Did Ren dislike cats? What if his existence was just a bother to Ren?

Morgana forcefully pushed away the negative thoughts, he settled this a long time ago with the Phantom Thieves back when they were infiltrating Okumura's castle and the whole 'Beauty Thief' thing with him and Haru. He should be assure that the Thieves _do_ need him, yet he feels a heavy weight of jealousy watching Ren interact with a dog.

He needs to stop these feelings before it gets worse, he thought. He yawned tiredly, following behind Ren who decided walked back into the cafe to rest up for the evening. The feline looked back to the sleeping puppy, hoping that she would sleep through the rain for the rest of the day.

Besides, he's got bigger things to worry about now, like tomorrow's meeting with the Thieves. He rolled his eyes just thinking of it, knowing how loud it was gonna be around the area.

Secretly, Morgana hopes that the pup gets enough sleep for tomorrow's shenanigans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this became longer more than i wanted it too lol
> 
> part 2 is coming quite sooooooonnnnn!! Please expect this growing relationship our mona has with the new pup!


End file.
